Gifts and Curses
by dan-yoda
Summary: What happens when the Lizard is captured by Weapon X to be used as an agent?
1. A Taste of Blood

GIFTS AND CURSES  
By Yodaman  
  
Do you like costumed heroes? If the answer is yes, then you are better off mowing the lawn, reading a book, or getting checked for pancreatic cancer, because there are absolutely zero costumed heroes in this tale (well, maybe one or two, but they're not the protagonists)! If you want super humans with bulging muscles, beautiful blonde bimbos who are too weak to defend themselves, or diabolical super villains who try to take over the world week after week, this will be one major flop. Instead of super heroes or dangerous villains, it just has people. People with special talents that try to make a place for them in the world, but end up having to fight through hell and back to get that spot. But make way for the hissing scientist that is stronger than an armored tank- THE LIZARD!  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
A Taste of blood  
  
Malcolm Concord, a.k.a. the director, was sitting on his desk in his Canadian office, waiting. Waiting for Karl Lycos, a.k.a. Sauron, to bring some 'secret' tapes he supposedly found that would give Weapon X, the organization they both worked for. Weapon X was created by the Canadian government to research mutants and use them for mankind's benefit, but Malcolm turned it into an organization that enhanced mutants and used them to destroy mutant kind one by one. He had created several mutants to help serve this purpose, but only three of them remained in his presence, one of them being Sauron. Sauron resembled a walking pterodactyl and had the power to suck the life out of people, but that gift turned him into the pterodactyl when he absorbed the powers of a super mutant. Once Sauron walked in with the unmistakable sound of his talons screeching the floor, Malcolm turned around.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that", said Malcolm.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord", said Sauron. "I thought you would like to have been informed that I have found the tapes of our new test subject. I suppose eating your jelly doughnut is far more entertaining then my extensive projects..."  
  
"Take a joke for god's sake", said Malcolm. "Let's see this 'extensive project'". He then plopped the disk in and watched the laptop screen in front of him. He then saw a large man, with green, scaly skin and a reptilian tail walk about the everglades with a trail of alligators following him. "So far so good. So he's a lizard, just like you. Why do I need another hisser?"  
  
"Just watch", said Sauron. Several seconds later, a man with red and blue spandex with black stripes leap off a nearby building and kick the reptilian man.  
  
"That's Spider-Man!" exclaimed Malcolm. "But he lives in New York. What's he doing in the Everglades?"  
  
"Just watch the damn movie!" yelled Sauron. Then Malcolm watched as time and time again, Spider-Man tried to attack the Lizard with several punches, kicks, and attack with his webbing, but the Lizard evaded the Spider-Man and counter attacked his attacks. Spider-Man leaped upon the side of the building and then the Lizard followed suit. "Thus end our presentation. Any thoughts?"  
  
"If what I have heard about Spider-Man is true", said Malcolm, "that Lizard must be pretty strong".  
  
"His hide is supposed to be armor thick", said Sauron. "It might be able to deflect adamantium."  
  
"So you're suggesting I use him to kill Wolverine, Sabretooth, and etcetera?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"If you want to, master", said Sauron. "However, if we could capture them, they would be fine servants to you. We could accomplish our goals much faster."  
  
"Our goals will complete far sooner than we have ever imagined.", said Malcolm, "So tell me Sauron, do you have any more knowledge of this Lizard?"  
  
"His real name is Doctor Curt Connors", said Sauron. "He's a major in Reptile studies."  
  
"Figures", said Malcolm. "What else?"  
  
"He lives on the edge of the Florida Everglades", said Sauron.  
  
"Can you find him?" said Malcolm.  
  
"I've already tried", said Sauron. "He wasn't home".  
  
"How dare you try to do something without my consent", said Malcolm. "Shall you be my first test subject on the new drugs?"  
  
"No master", said Sauron. "However, I was looking through periodicals in scientific magazines and newspapers, and found that there was going to be a science festival in Baltimore, Maryland, in the United States of America."  
  
"I know that Baltimore is in America, dumb ass", said Malcolm. "Why would I want to know that?"  
  
"Curt Connors was listed as one of the guests of honor", said Sauron. "Reed Richards and Bruce Banner, two other supposed super humans, are also attending."  
  
"Bah", said Malcolm. "Forget about them. Right now I want to taste that man's sweet blood."  
  
"So you want Connors dead?" asked Sauron.  
  
"No", said Malcolm. "I want him to be in the best of conditions, so that my drugs will have the utmost effect on our scaly friend."  
  
"Yes master", said Sauron. "Would you please open the window?"  
  
"I don't see why you want it open", said Malcolm, "but okay." He then opened it, and then Sauron ran towards the window and leaped out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE!" Malcolm then swiveled around in his chair. Sauron better have not escaped him! He was his only hope for catching the Lizard, who was in turn his only hope to recapture Wolverine.  
  
"Perhaps I am relying on too many people to get my job done", thought Malcolm. He then pounded his desk, but found a note that was sloppily written and done with a bad pencil.  
  
"The Lizard shall be ours", said the note. Malcolm then smiled. Weapon X was finally about to get what it deserved- the eradication of Mutant kind. 


	2. Adventures at City Hall

CHAPTER II  
ADVENTURES AT CITY HALL  
  
"...thus disproves Victor Von Doom's theory that interstellar communication devices can be used to contact spirits and proves it can be used as a valuable spy device", said Reed Richards. Curt Connors was standing right next behind him, and was forced to listen to Richards, now Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four, bash upon his rival upon his old theories and glorify Reed's new ones. Richard's speech took way longer than it should have, but it was still a good speech that might get him the gold medal. Curt figured that Richards would win anyway due to his status as Mr. Fantastic, but Curt would give his best shot at getting second place.  
  
"That was a great presentation", said the judge.  
  
"Thanks", said Richards. "Now, I would like to introduce the greatest scientist for reptiles ever, Doctor Curt Connors of Florida." The whole audience clapped loudly for Curt as he walked up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Reed", said Curt. "I have come here several times before to give my speeches about using Reptilian DNA to grow extra limbs and organs, for which I have won many awards and have gotten recognition in the scientific community. However, and I know I will lose my place in the awards tonight for doing this, but I am here to warn you. Do not, and I repeat, do not attempt these experiments in your own labs. I have tried these experiments time and time again, but my latest attempt was a disaster."  
  
"What kind of a disaster?" asked the judge.  
  
"Well, first, I tested it on several lizards, which appeared to be fine after I gave them the serum", said Curt.  
  
"What serum?" asked the judge.  
  
"The serum to grow back their lost limbs", said Curt.  
  
"Are you saying you actually removed those lizards' limbs?" asked the Judge.  
  
"That is correct", said Curt.  
  
"You know the direct injury of living things, including life forms, is against our rules", said the Judge.  
  
"I know Judge Darkholm", said Curt. "However, I soon tested my formula on a rabbit, and it grew its leg back, but it turned into a lizard like creature".  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor Connors", said the Judge. "But since you have already disobeyed two rules of our scientific competition, I will have to expel you from this gathering."  
  
"I had to shoot it nine times with a shotgun before the mutated rabbit died", said Curt.  
  
"That is sickening!" yelled the Judge.  
  
"The rabbit tried to kill my child!" yelled Curt.  
  
"Guards!" yelled the Judge. "Seize that scientist!"  
  
"With pleasure", said one of the lead guards. Several armed troopers then ran out of nowhere and began to fire at Curt.  
  
"Don't kill him!" yelled the Judge. "We need him alive so he can suffer in prison!" Everyone ducked, including Curt, who was in an obviously hopeless situation.  
  
"They must know about my alter ego!" thought Curt. "That's the only reason why they want just me! I just injected the anti-lizard formula into my system, so I guess my inner monster can't help me". He then hid as the bullets flew past his head, he looked for a way out of the mess. He then saw that a window had been blown to shreds in the process of the attack, and that seemed like the best route of escape. Once the guards began to reload, Curt sprinted towards the window as he did in his earlier track and field days. The guards then began to shoot him, but none of the bullets hit. He then leaped out of the window and flew in the air for several seconds. However, right as he was about to land in the grass, he felt something puncture the side of his neck and took it out before the land could make it go deeper into his skin.  
  
"Damn it", yelled Curt. "A sleeping dart. Oh, hell..." He then gave into his bodily senses and began to drift off into a deep sleep, but before he was completely dozed, he could swear he saw Judge Darkholm turn into a blue woman.  
  
EARLIER  
  
Raven Darkholme, how under the alias 'Mystique', was watering the plants in the front lawn of the Brotherhood headquarters. She never considered herself a gardener and never had, but she did want the place to look nice. It wasn't the greatest of homes in a shaggy neighborhood, but she made sure it was clean, despite people like Toad and Quicksilver being the slobs they were. It had been a tough time for the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (now just 'The Brotherhood'), with Senator Kelly running for president, Magneto dying and being reborn time and time again, and the X- Men returning with more powerful mutants and being more goody-goody than ever. However, she was glad to have the time to do things such as water the plants and try to rip Toad's annoying tongue of out his socket. She never used to have this much time, especially with her son (Kurt Wager, A.K.A. Nightcrawler) still looking for more answers about his childhood, but modern times were defiantly better than older ones. As she was planting the new plant, she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw that a tall, bald Canadian was stepping on one of her plants.  
  
"You are stepping on one of my plants", said Raven. "If you do not remove your foot this very instant you will face consequences far worse than burning in hell."  
  
"I'm sorry, madam", said the man. "This plant was going to die in a matter of days, anyway".  
  
"You still hadn't removed your foot", warned Raven.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who has a great offer for you", said the man. Raven then turned around and gave him a smirk.  
  
"What kind of an offer?" asked Raven.  
  
"I have heard of your shape shifting abilities", said the man.  
  
"And?" exclaimed Raven.  
  
"I need to use them", said the man.  
  
"How?" asked Raven.  
  
"As a disguise", said the man, "to lure a man of great importance to me".  
  
"And the price?"  
  
"$25,000"  
  
"$50,000"  
  
"$35,000"  
  
"$75,000"  
  
"$50,000"  
  
"A million".  
  
"$76,000"  
  
"Deal". Raven then stood up, shook his hand, and smiled. Not only would she get away from the brotherhood, use the money to stop Senator Kelly, and be able to flex her powers, she would have a lot of fun doing it, too. 


	3. Shoot that Gator!

CHAPTER III  
  
SHOOT THAT GATOR!  
  
Curt woke up after being knocked out during the scientific convention to find out that he was bound. He tugged real tightly and realized that the chains and handcuffs must have been made out of adamantium- a new material he remembered from a science convention he went to in his early years. From the sounds he heard he could tell he was in a plane, but once he looked around he nearly jumped out of his chains, for there was a Pterodactyl-like man standing next to him.  
  
"Not expecting someone by the looks of me, are you?" asked the Pterodactyl-like man.  
  
"Nope", said Curt. "Why do you want me? What importance am I of to you?"  
  
"I know a lot about your life", said the Pterodactyl-man. "By the way, my name is Sauron."  
  
"I don't give a hoot", said Curt. "A lot of people know a lot about my life. My wife knows about my life, my son knows about my life- hell, there was an article about my life in Scientific American".  
  
"I know about your life as the good natured scientist, the lovely family man, and the swell Scout leader", said Sauron. "I also know about the other life that is inside you. The life that came to being as an experiment that might have changed the medical world forever but turned you into a monster. The life that was cut short due to Peter Parker, a.k.a Spider-Man, and after that even, you think that life is gone. But no. It is still a great, big, part of you".  
  
"Peter Parker is Spider-Man?" exclaimed Curt. Curt knew Peter. He often lectured in New York, and Peter would always ask great questions and tell him how he read each of his books, which were intended as ways to help his wife to fall asleep. He couldn't believe that Parker was Spider-Man. He thought that Spider-Man was probably a biker due or a poor orphan with a horrific past. But not Parker, who's more eligible to be on the cover of Scientific American than be a super hero!  
  
"Yes, Parker is Spider-Man", said Sauron, "but that's not the point. I want to use the life that is been given one mocking name- 'The Lizard'".  
  
"What do you want with the Lizard?" asked Curt. The news that this 'Sauron' gave him worried him very much so. He hadn't transformed into the Lizard since he had allied with Morbius. What sick purposes did this Sauron have with another lizard man?  
  
"Your hide is some of the strongest material I have ever felt", said Sauron. "It can even block an adamantium blow".  
  
"So?" asked Curt.  
  
"I know a very special someone with claws made out of adamantium", said Sauron, "and I really need him to come back to my master's group".  
  
"You have a master?" asked Curt.  
  
"I've said too much", said Sauron. "Fall asleep while you can. Your stress can be relieved for a moment".  
  
"That's it!" thought Curt. "I have to get stressed out, then I can turn into the Lizard, then I'll be free of these chains! Then I can attack Sauron and pilot this plane back to Florida!" He was exited that he had conjured up such an ingenious plan, but he tired to think of anything and everything that might get him stressed. He thought of Sauron killing his wife, his child, and his parents, who were extremely close to dying. He thought of all the soldiers shooting at the scientists and guests at the Science Convention, and he also thought of himself going to hell when he died due to his alter ego. All these thoughts were his worst fears, and after thinking of all these horrible things at once, he felt his skin harden.  
  
"You've made an awful decision, Sauron", said Curt.  
  
"You wish", said Sauron. He then turned around and dropped everything he was holding, for Curt, now in his Lizard form, burst out of the adamantium chains and hissed at Sauron. Curt leaped at Sauron, which caused them both to fly back into the wall. Curt unsheathed his claws and was about to stab Sauron when he slammed his beak into Curt, which caused him to fall off. He then bounced right back up and slashed his tail at Sauron, who leaped upon the wall and bounced back down when the tail wasn't a threat. Sauron then grabbed a bucket of grease and threw it on the floor as Curt leaped to try to tackle him. Once he landed the grease made him slip, and with a push, Sauron caused him to slide out of the plane (the emergency door had been opened before hand). Curt held on with plane with his talons, but Sauron just shook his head.  
  
"Now who's made the awful decision?" taunted Sauron. He then pecked Curt in the area between his eyes and the pain was so great for Curt that he let go of the plane to tend his wounds. He then realized that he was falling from the plane, and he began to panic. The panicking didn't help any, for he fell on top of a tree, bounced off, and finally fell on the ground. He would've died if he was in his human form, but his Lizard armor helped insulate the impact. However, since the fall was so great, Curt got to his human senses and his lizardness began to fade away. However, he heard several footsteps and had a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
"WOAH!" yelled one of the voices. "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT CRIKEY!"  
  
"JUST SHOOT THAT GATOR!" yelled another voice. Curt then turned around, heard a bang, and wished he hadn't lost his Lizard armor just yet. 


	4. Mardi Gras Madness

CHAPTER IV  
MARDI GRAS MADNESS  
  
Curt woke up to find that he was wrapped in cloth, which he threw off immediately. He looked at his body to find that he was in his human form, which was a relief, but he soon sighed as he saw that he was in the nude and in the back of a pickup truck. He covered himself up and looked around, and luckily found that no one was nearby. From what he had heard earlier, the hunters probably thought that he was a gator and shot him on sight. The bullet would've bounced off, if his armor hadn't begun to deteriorate earlier.  
  
"Well, I can't walk around here in the nude", thought Curt. Since there were laws against walking around nude (well, in Florida there were at least), he began to panic and throw things around in the trunk. Fortunately, one of the first things he found was a briefcase, so he began to dig through it to see if there were any clothes in it, and he found one pair. However, it was very unfortunate that the only pair of clothes in the car had to be a biker suit, which would be inappropriate for a well-known scientist to be clad in.  
  
"Well", said Curt out loud, "a lizard's got to do what a lizard's got to do". He proceeded to put on the piker suit, which fit very nicely. However, since there were no undergarments available, his private area really stood out. That would be a good thing if he happened to go into a bar....but he would not dare do that, for it would dishonor his wife's spirit. Once that was over, he leaped out of the car and proceeded down the street, where he met a very young girl.  
  
"Hello, babe", said the girl.  
  
"Uh...hi", said Curt. "Who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Kimberly", said the girl, "and I am your worst nightmare". She then took her shirt off in front of Curt, and since she had no bra on, her bare chest was exposed.  
  
"That is very nice, young Kimberly", said Curt. "However, I must be going now".  
  
"You'll regret that for being such a poor sport", said Kimberly. However, a young teenage man ran up to her and put a bead necklace around her neck, and Curt realized something quite scary to him- he was in New Orleans on Mardi Gras. It would've been nice if he had a tour map or something, but he was a stranger with a biker suit and a Pterodactyl on his trail. Sweat began to pour down his head, and his skin started to harden.  
  
"I'm starting to stress out", thought Curt. "I must eat or do something to calm me down". He spun his head around to see if there was anything available, and one building in particular caught his eye- Dominique's Restaurant. He dug his hands in his pockets to find that he had a wallet, and once he took it out he found that he had $50 dollars cash and a credit card, and a smile crept on his face. He proceeded to the Restaurant, where he was met by a young, obviously southern man dressed in the fanciest of suits, armed with a notepad and pen.  
  
"Hello and welcome to N'awleans", said the boy. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I'd like to have a seat at one of these tables", he told him.  
  
"Would that be just yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I do not have any company."  
  
"Follow me, then". The waiter then led him to a nice, leather couch, where he sat and stared at the people and listened to their conversations. About twenty minutes later, a Creole man came by and looked at him.  
  
"This way please", said the man. He then led curt to a small, two- manned table, where he sat a plate in front of him. "Welcome to Dominique's Restaurant, the best N'awleans can offer. What would you like to start off with?"  
  
"I'd like a bottle of Verite 2000 La Joie, please", said Curt.  
  
"Sir", said the Creole man, "That wine is over a hundred dollars".  
  
"I don't care about the price", said Curt. "I want to have a fine night, so I want the finest wine. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yessir", said the man. He then ran off to get the wine while Curt looked at the menu.  
  
"Mmmm", thought Curt. "This gumbo is so expensive it must be good. I'll take it". The Creole waiter then walked in with the wine that Curt had ordered, along with certificate of authenticity and a cooler to keep the wine crisp.  
  
"What would you like to order?" asked the waiter.  
  
"How 'bout the 'King Bacchus Gumbo Platter'", said Curt.  
  
"Why don't you try our new Gator Gumbo?" asked the waiter. "It's the hottest thing in town, especially today." Curt wrinkled his nose at the thought of Gator Gumbo. It would practically be called cannibalism.  
  
"No thank you", said Curt.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the waiter.  
  
"YES", said Curt very curtly.  
  
"Okay then", said the waiter, who walked off. No less than a minute later, a waiter came walking by with a woman, who was probably in her early thirties. She had light blonde hair, a slender build, and was wearing tight, Tomb Raider-like clothes with a brown vest, filled with various sorts of knives and other strange equipment Curt had never seen before.  
  
"I want to sit here", said the woman.  
  
"But ma'am", said the waiter, "there is a man sitting here."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind", said the woman, "right?" Curt nodded and the woman sat down.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" asked the waiter to the woman.  
  
"You won't mind sharing that bottle of wine, now would you?" asked the woman.  
  
"Be my guest", said Curt.  
  
"What would you like to order, ma'am?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I'd like the gator gumbo", said the woman while staring into Curt's eyes. The waiter then left with the greatest of poise, and Curt turned looked at his guest.  
  
"What purpose do you have by sitting here?" asked Curt.  
  
"You are Curt Connors", said the woman, "are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am. And who are you?"  
  
"I am Ronnie Lake".  
  
"Wow. What an interesting name. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Bounty hunting".  
  
"Bounty hunting? I guess there's some big bounty on my head and you're just trying to collect it, huh?"  
  
"I wish. However, my need is greater. Remember the A-45 formula?"  
  
"Yes. That was one of my original formulas to help me grow my arm back in a reptilian fashion. It failed, but it was used to help remove the radiation from one child- Hank McCoy, whose father transmitted some radiation from his factory to his son."  
  
"That's why I've come for you".  
  
"Hank McCoy became a mutant because of that formula. I've kept it a secret all this time, for who knows what he would do to me. You don't want that formula. It's way too dangerous."  
  
"My son worked in a nuclear power plant, and when it exploded he was flooded with radiation. I need the formula. His body is already starting to mutate. Either way, he will change. But since one way will result in his life, I'll take that chance."  
  
"Do you need the materials to make the formula?"  
  
"Yes. Just name your price".  
  
"Once I'm done, if you charter a flight to Florida for me, I'd be grateful. Oh yeah, and a new change of clothes."  
  
"That's acceptable. Are you with me or not?"  
  
"Done." Curt then shook Ronnie's hand but sighed. He felt really embarrassed after Hank's body mutated. However, the government used the formula without his permission, but it was his creation. On the other hand, he could save a life, so he might as well get two missions done at once. Suddenly, a loud boom shook the room.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ronnie.  
  
"Oh my god", yelled several people in the restaurant. Curt ran as fast as he could to the nearest window, and sweat began to pour down hid body once he realized that Sauron was standing on top of one of the float, holding two young children.  
  
"I need Curt Connors!" yelled Sauron. "If anyone knows where he is, just tell me. If I don't here an answer within ten minutes, these two children will get the old fashion stickin'" He unsheated a set of claws on one of his talons and smiled. It would sure be one messy Mardi Gras this year. 


	5. The Battle of New Orleans

CHAPTER V  
  
THE BATTLE OF NEW ORLEANS  
  
"I have to battle him", said Curt to Ronnie. "Those two children need me. Do you have a gun?"  
  
"You can't fight him like that!" exclaimed Ronnie. "You need to turn into the Lizard!"  
  
"How do you know about that?" asked Curt.  
  
"Trust me on this", said Ronnie. "Just once your curse can be a gift".  
  
"No! I'm uncontrollable! Last time I thought like that I got mistaken for an Alligator and got shot!"  
  
"JUST TURN INTO HIM DAMMIT!" Ronnie then grabbed Curt and slammed him against the wall, and Curt started to boil up inside. He did not like to be pushed around. Suddenly, his biker suit started to rip up, and his muscles began to bulge. Suddenly his skin began to harden, and before he knew it he was green and had no clothing on whatsoever. Suddenly he Sauron came swooping in, holding the two children.  
  
"Would you look at that!" exclaimed Sauron. "Curt Connors, your friendly neighborhood scientist, actually has some valor!"  
  
"Drop the two kids now Sauron before my brain dulls and you'll be far better off jumping in an incinerator", yelled Curt.  
  
"More technobabble!" yelled Sauron. "You'd be perfect as the Chief Engineer on the next Star Trek Series! You might even pass as a Gorn!" Curt had had enough of this stupid talk. He leaped at Sauron, who dropped the two kids and wrapped his wings around him like a shield. Curt slashed at them furiously, but it did nothing to hurt him. All of a sudden, Sauron opened his wings up in a Batman fashion, causing Curt to fall down onto a table and make the table break.  
  
"Look everyone!" yelled Sauron. "Curt's brain has deteriorated in less than a minute! That is a scientific record! I wonder where we can find a scientist to write that down?"  
  
"Right here, nut brain", yelled Curt. He whipped his tail around and hit Sauron, which caused Sauron to fly back and land on one of the waiter's rolling carts. Curt pushed the cart with his hands and made Sauron rolled into the kitchen. As soon as all the cooks left, Curt ran into the room, but there was no sign of the Lizard.  
  
"Yoo-hoo", said a voice from above. Curt turned around but he was met by a powerful kick, which sent him flying backward. Curt leaped up, grabbed a kitchen knife, and threw it at Sauron, who dodged it with ease. Curt leaped upon the stove to pounce Sauron, but the pterodactyl turned on the stove, which caused Curt's feet to burn.  
  
"Damn him!" yelled Curt. Sauron then flew up the chimney, and Curt leaped onto it and began climbing it in a gecko like fashion. His feet were hurting, but his thick hide, which was even on his soles, reduced the pain greatly. Once he was on top of the roof, he lashed his tail out at Sauron, but Sauron flew upwards and landed on one of the floats (a giant inflated Spider-Man to be more exact).  
  
"Come and catch me!" yelled Sauron. "I thought Lizards were more skilled that that!" Curt ran as fast as he could and leapt from the building and landed on the float, but Sauron flew and landed on another one. Curt followed him on every float he leaped on, but Sauron still flew to another one. Finally, Curt landed on the fifth float but saw no Sauron. He looked around and saw that Sauron was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Curt felt an intolerable itch in his neck and began to scratch it. He knew his intelligence was decreasing every minute. Soon he would be the mindless monster that so many people feared, and there was no way to turn back without Peter Parker.  
  
"Is that a bird?" yelled a feminine voice behind him. Curt turned around in the direction of the voice and Sauron landed on top of Curt, causing him to fall down while Sauron stood on top of him.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Sauron.  
  
"I am the Lizard!" exclaimed Curt. "You are my enemy!"  
  
"You are getting dumber by the minute", said Sauron. "Soon you will be too stupid for you to be a good enough challenge to me!" Enraged by the comment, Curt leaped up, causing Sauron fall down. Curt leaped up and roared with all his might, extending his claws so that they were about the size of a large dagger. Sauron charged at him, slashing his talons at Curt. Curt deflected the talons with his claws, and the two reptiles began to fight in a sword-fight like fashion. Sauron was very agile and swift while he spun and tried to hurt Curt, but his moves were easily predictable, so Curt blocked his attacks. However, he heard shouting from down below that sounded like something he had seen on television.  
  
"FREEZE!" yelled the voices below. "We officers of the N.O.P.D demand that you two stop fighting and come down here now!" While Curt was distracted, Sauron placed his hands on Curt's face, and Curt began to scream, for he felt the life coming out of him.  
  
"Meet my latest trick!" yelled Sauron. "I can suck the life out of you, and use it for my own good! Now, don't you wish you had something like that?" Curt continued to scream, and after the police fired several times at Sauron but missed, Sauron dropped Curt and began to laugh. "NO ONE MAY STOP ME NOW!" Sauron then laughed mightily as he used his power to produce energy blasts from his hands and cause the area near the police officers to explode. Curt, too weak to fight and starting to turn human from the power drain, watched as Sauron used the power to destroy needlessly while he laughed like that one Joker dude from the Batman comics. Suddenly, a flash caused Sauron to fall off his feet and hit the street, which looked like it really hurt. Suddenly, there was a small jet hovering by the float and Curt saw that it was piloted by Ronnie.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Ronnie. "Jump in the plane!" Curt, who still had some of the lizard left in him, leapt from the balloon to the jet and climbed in and buckled his seatbelt while Ronnie zoomed off. As Connor was thanking God for his fortunes, Ronnie's eyes turned catlike, becoming yellow-orange color with a black pupil in the middle. When that happened, it meant she was happy. Really happy. 


	6. Mutants for Dummies

CHAPTER VI  
  
MUTANTS FOR DUMMIES  
  
Curt sighed as he looked at his watch and realized he had been in the plane for three hours. Curt could've brought his textbooks and work up a new theory, but how did he know a pterodactyl attempting to make him join an organization bent on the destruction of Mutants would capture him?  
  
"Ronnie", shouted Curt. "Where the hell do you live?"  
  
"In Canada", said Ronnie.  
  
"IN CANADA! What the hell were you doing in New Orleans?"  
  
"Looking for a scientist".  
  
"But you should've gone to Boson instead of New Orleans. That's where the science convention was. Was it that, or did you know that I going to be in the area?" There was no answer from Ronnie. "Is that Sauron man your buddy? Did he let me go intentionally? ANSWER ME GODDAM IT!"  
  
"It's a matter of national security".  
  
"Which nation? The Canadian nation? Are they going to start a war or something?"  
  
"You have no idea". Ronnie began to laugh at Curt's comment, but Curt grabbed her by the throat and held her up high.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANSWERS I WILL HAVE TO DO THIS!"  
  
"If...you want me to pilot...the plane, let me go". She did have a point, however. Curt would have to leave her alone if they were going to live. Besides, he felt his skin starting to get hard and his blood turning green, so he dropped her.  
  
"Now, all you will do is pilot the plane. If you do anything else, I will kill you".  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Suddenly, she walked out of her seat and stood up tall. In a strange, alien fashion, her body transformed from top to bottom to a slender, scaly, almost naked being. Her skin was blue and scaled, her hair red, and her eyes an exotic yellow. However, Curt was not entranced by her mystic image and leaped at her, but with one powerful kick she kicked him out of the way, causing him to bump into the wall. "I wish I didn't have to do this. You are such a beautiful man". She then whipped out a large syringe with a sharp, pointy needle at the top. Curt tried to back up but she was too fast. Before his skin got scaly she injected the medicine into him, which caused him to doze off.  
  
"Have a nice nap. It might be the last pleasant one you will ever have."  
  
"His brain is deteriorating", said a deep male voice behind him.  
  
"Excellent", said another voice, this time in a Canadian accent. "We will be able to use the drugs soon."  
  
"Yes master", said the other voice. Curt might be considered a nosey person, for he always liked to know what was going on. So once he heard those voices, he immediately opened his eyes and woke up. However, he realized they weren't his normal eyes. They were his cat-eyes, the ones he donned whenever he became the Lizard. But that was impossible! Only he could become the Lizard when he was stressed out. Or so he thought.  
  
"The beast is awake", said a familiar female voice behind him. Curt turned his head to see Ronnie walk up to him and rub his skin. "His skin is rock solid".  
  
"That's why we went thorough all this trouble to get him", said the Canadian man. Curt could make out that Ronnie was there, a bald Canadian man was there, and...  
  
"Oh, no", thought Curt. One thing that greatly troubled Curt was that Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, was there. He was wearing a strange, metal device on his head, so he probably didn't recognize Curt. In fact, he probably wouldn't be able to recognize Curt, for that happened when he was a baby. Curt did feel uncomfortable, however, in his presence. Curt didn't know whether it was his fault or not that he was a mutant, but he had always assumed it was.  
  
"Hello, Connors", said the Canadian man, who walked up to Curt. "The lady in blue here is Mystique, and the man in blue is Beast, and I am called The Director How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like kicking your ass", said Curt.  
  
"Excellent!" exclaimed the Director. "His violent instincts are kicking in. His brain has dulled further."  
  
"If you don't tell me what is going on I'm going to kick everyone's ass", warned Curt.  
  
"It doesn't look like you're in a position to use your big stick", said Mystique. "Besides, I thought Sauron already told you what we wanted with you."  
  
"Where is your little dinosaur friend?" asked Curt. "I'd love to see him".  
  
"He was captured by the N.O.P.D. He will come back to us, shortly, if his spine gets better."  
"Just leave him be", said the Director. "Let the drugs do their work."  
  
"DRUGS!" exclaimed Curt. "What drugs!"  
  
"How do you think you got this way?" asked the Director. "And I thought you were a scientist..."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to be dumb", hissed Curt.  
  
"Oh, forget it", sighed the director. "Beast, get Curt some food. It might make him less hostile".  
  
"What kind of food, my master?" asked Beast.  
  
"Oh, just get him chunks of meat", said the director. "That's what they feed the alligators at the zoo".  
  
"Yes, my mater", said Curt. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise surrounded the room, and Mystique ran to a computer positioned in the room.  
  
"A large flying object is coming towards us on the north side", said Mystique. "It's the X-Jet".  
  
"LOCK ALL DOORS!" yelled the Director. "Beast, deal with the X-Men. I will be handling some unfinished business". Suddenly, several doors began to lock up and letting no one but Beast and the Director go through. Even though to anyone else these events would seem scary, Curt felt a surge of hope. For the first time in several days, help had come to him. 


	7. Escape from Weapon X

CHAPTER VII  
  
ESCAPE FROM WEAPON X  
  
Since everyone had left the room he was in, Curt tried to find a way out of his shackles. It was true that his intelligence was dimming, but he still had enough smarts left in him to know his right from his left. The only way he could think of getting out was to turn back to normal, but the Director said he used drugs to get him in this form. He noticed he was tied to some large machine. If there was a way to get the machine to get him out of the shackles...  
  
"BINGO!" exclaimed Curt. Right next to curt was a grenade. Maybe if he could blow the machine there would be several sharp surfaces all around him, some sharp enough that might even cut the metallic shackles. It was very dangerous, but it was his only option. He grabbed the device with his foot claws, brought them up to his mouth, popped the top with one of his razor sharp teeth, and spit it somewhere close to the machine. In less than two seconds the grenade exploded, causing sharp metal parts to fly everywhere. The section of the machine that Curt was tied to fell forward, causing him to fall flat on his face and hurt his muzzle. He realized that a large section of the metal block was still in chains.  
  
"There must be another way!" exclaimed Curt. "I am the Lizard! I am stronger than this! I AM SUPREME!" Suddenly, with one great motion he pulled his arms apart, causing he shackles to split up and the wood block to fly away. He was at ultimate strength, but not of ultimate intelligence.  
  
"Well, well, well", said a voice behind him. "You aren't so dumb after all". Curt whipped his body around and saw Mystique walking towards him in an exotic way, wearing nothing and armed with nothing.  
  
"What do you want?" exclaimed Curt.  
  
"Well", said Mystique, "I was going to be your friend, but since you're being a bad boy, I'll have to destroy you."  
  
"Bah!" exclaimed Curt. "No one can destroy the Lizard!"  
  
"I'd like to see you prove it", exclaimed Mystique. She jumped up and spun herself around, causing Curt to get hit several times in the face with her feet. Once she was on the floor he leaped up and tried to pounce her, but she slid herself out of the way while Curt landed face down on the floor. "Pathetic. I was hoping for a challenge. Even my friend Toad can fight better than that." With one swift motion Curt swept his leg around in a circle, causing Mystique to fall down. He leaped up and was about to stab her with his claws but she slithered out of the way, climbed around to his back and slammed her fists on his back. Barely feeling a thing, he whipped around; causing his arms to hit her and making her fly back into the pile of machinery. She grabbed one of the broken pieces of machinery and slammed it at Curt. It was deadly painful, for the fuses caused a burning sensation throughout his body.  
  
"Some one shall die today!" exclaimed Curt. "And it shall not be me!"  
  
"How do you know?" asked Mystique. "You're not a fortune teller!"  
  
"Neither are you!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to do my best to make the future the way I want it!" She kicked him really hard, but it did not affect him whatsoever. He then grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the nearest wall and squeezed the hardest he could.  
  
"So am I, and you are defiantly not a part of it!" His grip was a grip of death, preventing any air from going into Mystique's body. Curt knew nothing of peace or his old life. He was the Lizard, supreme master of all reptiles. None could get in is way, and none of them should live!  
  
"Put the girl down!" exclaimed someone. Curt turned his eye around and noticed that someone was the Director, who was holding a gun to his head.  
  
"You fool!" exclaimed Curt. "Fire arms can't hurt me!"  
  
"Not anymore", said the Director. "My drugs accidentally made your armor, let's say somewhat less powerful, so you would be more obedient if you resisted. Now drop the girl or you shall die!"  
  
"Then I shall die with her!" exclaimed Curt. "The Lizard shall not face defeat!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry then", said the Director. He put the gun to Curt's head and began to squeeze the trigger when a bright red blast came out of nowhere and made the gun fly out of his hand. Almost at the exact same second, a flaming playing card hit Curt's arm and caused him to get off of Mystique, who was alive, but barely. Curt whipped his large, Reptilian head around to notice that a strange group of men were there. One wore funny glasses, the other had claws, another had a flaming card in his hand, the other was all blue, and there a couple girls. They all wore black leather suits with a large X in the middle, and they all looked like trouble.  
  
"The Lizard one is our friend", said the blue man.  
  
"Okay then", said one of the women. This one had dark skin, white hair, and wore the same suit as the rest. "I'll get them." She then raised her arms up, and suddenly the whole room became dark and lightning flashed everywhere. The dark girl slowly glided towards the Director and Mystique while the director was shaking nervously.  
  
"Do something!" exclaimed the Director to Mystique.  
  
"You do something you pig!" exclaimed Mystique, who was still trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, lightning shot through the roof and hit the two Weapon X workers, causing then to through the wall and into the cold of the Canadian Rockies.  
  
"Hello", said the dark woman to Curt. "My name is Storm. What is yours?"  
  
"You should know!" exclaimed Curt. "I am the Lizard! I am supreme! All should know me! You shall die for that!"  
  
"This one's gone mental", said the man with the claws. "I'll go get this bub."  
  
"Stop!" exclaimed the other girl while taking one of her gloves off. "I'll deal with him".  
  
"No!" exclaimed the card man. "Let me deal with this!"  
  
"It's the only way, Remy", said the girl. She began to walk up to him in a peaceful fashion, which was not how Curt liked it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to feel your skin for infections..."  
  
"No one touches me without my permission!" exclaimed Curt. He roared at her and was about to charge at her when the man with the funny glasses shot a red beam at him, which made him fall down. The girl suddenly touched him, and he felt the life drain from him. Life would never be the same for him. 


	8. One of Us

CHAPTER VIII  
  
ONE OF US  
  
After dreaming about directing a movie about giant flamingos who liked to tap dance, Curt woke up to find himself in a dark silver room light up by white lights. He saw a middle-aged woman, wearing a white lab coat and somehow using levitation to make several medical supplies all go into one container.  
  
"You must be Marvel Girl", said Curt. The woman turned around at the comment and smiled.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Marvel Girl. "Did Logan tell you or something?"  
  
"No", said Curt. "I read about you guys in Newsweek". Marvel Girl then laughed at remark and started to pat his head.  
  
"Well, just call me Jean", said Marvel Girl. "Marvel Girl is just a call sign we use on important missions."  
  
"Okay Jean", beamed Curt. It was good to be away from trouble, and it was good to know he was in good hands. He had dread about the X-Men in several magazines and even read the fictional tales of their adventures in the comic form; so based one what he had read, they were good guys. He had a hard time remembering what happened since his brain was so dull, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to his family and embrace their love.  
  
"You will see them soon, Curt", said a voice in his head. He whipped his body around in all directions, but he saw no one but Jean, and the voice in his head was that of a French male.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Curt.  
  
"It's just Professor X", said Jean. "He's messing with your mind."  
  
"Aw, Jean", said the voice again in his head again. "You spoiled the surprise." The doors to the clinic then opened, and out came a man in a wheelchair, a man and a woman dressed in black leather uniforms, and, unfortunately for Curt, a man he knows as Hank McCoy.  
  
"Hello", said the man in the wheelchair, who happened to be the voice in his head. "I am Professor Charles Francis..."  
  
".... Xavier", finished Curt. "And that's Wolverine, Storm, and Beast. Right?"  
  
"That's right", said the man known as Wolverine. "You've got a problem with that?"  
  
"Calm down, Logan", said Xavier. "Now, how do you know our names?"  
  
"The article in Newsweek", said Curt. Suddenly, Wolverine unsheated his claws and clenched his fist.  
  
"I'm going to kill those slimy pig bastards", said Wolverine.  
  
"That's the fourth time you said that this week", said Storm, who put her hand of his shoulder.  
  
"Now then", said Xavier, who was trying to break up the hostile tensions. "Where was I? Oh yes! Curt, are you comfortable here?"  
  
"Yes", said Curt. "These beds are great."  
  
"No, not that comfortable", said Xavier. "I mean comfortable, meaning I want to know if you'd like to live here".  
  
"Why would I want to live here?" asked Curt.  
  
"I know your history", said Xavier. "Your alter ego was created when you injected yourself with a special serum to make your arm grow back, but instead you became a lizard whenever you were under pressure. Now, I know that, unlike most of the people here, you weren't born with your mutation, but you still are a mutant. Your power is more dangerous than some of the people in this school. Let me help you harness your power. With my help you will be able to control it, use your power to help people. It would be a far greater contribution to society than any of the scientific advancements you have achieved."  
  
"I'm sorry", said Curt. "I can't."  
  
"Why did you drag me in here?" exclaimed Wolverine. "This bub here obviously doesn't want to be one of us, so why don't we just do something better than this?"  
  
"I have a family I need to support", said Curt. "I have a feeling that I need to spend as much time with my wife as possible".  
  
"This is your choice", said Xavier. "But just remember, you may be able to save many lives if you do this". Curt barely had to think about this. He had his family to support. They wouldn't want him going around on crazy adventures with other oddities like him. However, he could save live this way, but what about his wife? What would she do for a living to support Billy? How would Billy feel?  
  
"I'll pass", said Curt.  
  
"That's perfectly fine with me", said Xavier, who had a disappointed look on his face. "Here's my card if you ever change my mind". Xavier then handed him a card that said 'Xavier's School for Gifted Individuals' and had a number and an address. "Is there anywhere you need to get to?"  
  
"I need to go back to Florida," said Curt. "Are you going to pay for the plane ticket or something?"  
  
"Wolverine, Storm", said Xavier. "Will you take him to his home? It's just a small token of gratitude."  
  
"I think we've shown him enough gratitude", said Wolverine. "We've taken the drugs out of his body, turned him back to normal, and given him a job interview! What more gratitude can he want?" Xavier then stared into Wolverine's eyes really hard, as if they were communicating telepathically, and then Wolverine said a simple 'sorry'.  
  
"Come on", said Storm. "Let's go for a ride".  
  
"Remember", said Xavier to Curt telepathically. "I will always be here for you." Curt walked out with Storm when he saw Hank McCoy working with Jean Gray. Curt always wanted to tell him that it was his fault for his mutation, but he never had the courage. It's like telling the Jews after World War II that you introduced the idea of the Nazi Concentration Camps. But this might have been the last time he would ever Hank again, so he ran up to him.  
  
"Hank!" exclaimed Curt. "Hank McCoy!" Hank, who set down his medical supplies, ran up to Curt and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" asked Hank.  
  
"Never mind", said Curt. "It's not important". It was true. It wasn't really important that Hank knew of his rumored origins. Since it wasn't a clear fact that that was the cause of his mutation and that Hank would be better off without knowing, Curt just went back to storm and walked down the silver hallways. They led him to a dark tunnel, which still smelled as clean as the hallways they led him through. Suddenly, Wolverine turned on the lights and Curt saw a large, strange jet that looked like an American fighter plane. They walked up the ramp and Curt sat down and buckled up while Wolverine and Storm buckled themselves up in the pilot seats and pressed several buttons on the control panels.  
  
"Hold on to your tail", said Wolverine. Suddenly the roof above them opened up, and the jet's engines powered up. The jet slowly climbed up out of the cave, and then shot at a fast speed towards their destination. The ride was exhilarating for Curt. He hadn't had so much fun in ages. Not only that, but he was going home. This was better than any adventure he could ever have.  
  
The end 


End file.
